edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
War of the Cartoons
Gameplay This First Person Shooter game uses comic mischief (darts, glue guns, fish) as weapons instead of traditional guns in other First Person Shooters. This is also currently the only First Person Shooter game to have a rating below T. However, this game also allows the selection of both characters, and class. While some characters are better suited for some classes, all classes are available for every class (Yes, Ed can be an engineer, or Double D can weild I giant bazooka!). The available classes are Dartsman (A replacement of Sniper), Heavy, Engineer, Fighter (replacement of assault), Booms-Soilder (Boomerange weilding soilder), Glue Gunner, Pilot, and Spy Controls *W,A,S,D: Allows movement of the character *Spacebar: Allows the character to jump *R: Allows most weapons to reload *Left Click: Use weapon, Select *Right Click: Zoom in with most weapons, Secondary vehical weapon *1: Switch to Primary Weapon *2: Switch to Secondary Weapon *3: Switch to First Gadget *4: Switch to Second Gadget *Esc: Bring to Menu *Tab: View Score Board *F: Use, Lift, Throw, Board vehical *F1, F2, F3, F4, F5, F6: Change seat position Characters This game uses playable characters from the shows "Johnny Test" (Johnny Test and Dukey), "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" (Billy and Mandy), "Chowder" (Chowder and Panini), "The Misadventures of Flapjack" (Flapjack and K'nuckles, with Bubbie available as a sea veicle), "Codename: KND" (Number 1), "Dexter's Labertory" (Dexter, Deedee, and Mandark), "Ed, Edd, n Eddy" (Ed, Double D, and Eddy), and "My Gym Partner's a Monkey" (Adam and Jake). Each one uses 4 to 8 attribute points for Strength, Speed, or Defence, each one can hold up to 3 each. When a player gets 5 Knockouts, the character can use a special move. When the game was officially announced, many people wanted their favorite Total Drama Island characters in it. Durring a press conference, Edfan765 announced that no Total Drama Island characters would be in the game, as there are no clear main characters. The show was also rated PG, and this game is trying to avoid using any PG rated cartoons. Also, many people wanted Nicktoons characters in the game as well. This was impossible, as Nickelodeon refused to allow Cookie Dough Incorporated to use their characters. However, we found that 17 characters were enough. Ed Health: 130 Strength: 3 Speed: 1 Defense: 3 Suggested Class: Heavy, Fighter Special Move: Batter Ed; Runs around like in "Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, the Mis Ed-ventures" and can smack into enemies for 20 damage and also makes them drop 30% of their current ammo. Notes: Speed not effected from carrying heavy objects, takes twice as long to activate machinery. Team Changes: When on a team, his jacket will turn into the team color. Edd Health: 55 Strength: 1 Speed: 2 Defense: 1 Suggested Class: Pilot, Engineer, Dartsman Special Move: Hat Blind; Double D removes his hat (blured out), and anyone nearby will lose 70 health, and any survivors will have a blurred screen for 4 seconds. Notes: Much faster while activating machinery, Team changes: When on a team, his hat will turn into a certain color (Red=Black; Blue=White; Yellow=Grey; Green=Magenta) and his shirt will turn into the team color. When he is on Team Blue, he has a blue headband Eddy Health: 85 Strength: 2 Speed: 2 Defense: 2 Suggested Class: Spy, Dartsman, Boom-Soilder, Glue Gunner Special Move: The El-Mongo-Stink Bomb; Eddy throws a barrage of green bombs everywhere, each one exploding on contact with the ground. Anyone hit by one bomb will take 15 damage. Notes: When Eddy KOs an enemy, he gains an additional 10 cents with the 20 cents a KO normally gives. Team changes: When on a team, Eddy's shirt turns into the team color. However, the line on his shirt always stays red. Stages Cul De Sac The place is the same as "Ed, Edd, n' Eddy: The Mis-Edventures" on the Gamecube, Playstation, or Xbox. The Red team starts at the Trailer Park, the Blue team starts at the Park, the Green Team starts at Type- King of the Hill Achievements Coming Soon Items Coming Soon Classes Each Class is able to carry 1 Primary Weapon, 1 Secondary Weapon, 2 Gadgets, and have a Weight and Balance Factor. The more a class weighs, the lower the class can jump. The higher the balance, the less likely you'll be knocked down by a harsh attack. Dartsman Dartsmen are very versitile and can use sneaky tactics and expert aim to pick off opponents. *Rank 1 Primary Weapon: Blow Dart *Rank 3 Primary Weapon: Bow and Dart *Rank 8 Primary Weapon: Dart Gun *Rank 14 Primary Weapon: Booster Shot Gun *Rank 17 Primary Weapon: Dart-Zooka *Rank 1 Secondary Weapon: Punch *Rank 2 Secondary Weapon: Kick *Rank 11 Secondary Weapon: Supreme Punch *Rank 8 Gadget 1: Dart Scope *Rank 14 Gadget 2: Extra Darts *Rank 4 Gadget 3: Dart Trap *Rank 15 Gadget 4: Marksmanship *Rank 12 Gadget 5: Dart Bombs *Weight: 4 *Balance: 5/10 Heavy The Heavy are, indeed, very heavy. The Heavy class often can take a large ammount of punishment before being KOed. That's why Heavy's are often chracters like Ed, K'nuckles, and Chowder. They specialize in taking down both soilders and veicles. Even their Secondary Weapon packs a punch. *Rank 1 Primary Weapon: MG *Rank 2 Primary Weapon: Portable Cannon *Rank 6 Primary Weapon: SMG *Rank 11 Primary Weapon: Rocket Launcher *Rank 17 Primary Weapon: RMG *Rank 17 Primary Weapon: MOAB Mauler *Rank 1 Secondary Weapon: Water Pistol *Rank 3 Secondary Weapon: Peashooter *Rank 12 Secondary Weapon: RRL *Rank 2 Gadget 1: Supply Kit *Rank 5 Gadget 2: Chain of Bullets *Rank 12 Gadget 3: Supreme Rockets *Weight: 10 *Balance: 4/10 Fighter Although the fighter sounds like someone who would not have any long-ranged attacks, it actually a lighter, more versitile replacement of the Heavy. They use similar weapnos, however Fighter's weapons often have a theme of energy blasts and punches, and have limited gadgets. All of the Fighter's weapons do not require ammo, but use up energy *Rank 1 Primary Weapon: Energy Bits *Rank 6 Primary Weapon: Energy Blasts *Rank 12 Primary Weapon: Energy Cannon *Rank 18 Primary Weapon: Energy Nuke *Rank 1 Secondary Weapon: Punches and Kicks *Rank 5 Secondary Weapon: Uppercut *Rank 14: Secondary Weapon: Brass Nuckle *Rank 2 Gadget 1: Brass Nuckles *Rank 7 Gadget 2: Energy Orb *Rank 19 Gadget 3: Focus Energy Weapons and Gadgets The damage done by a weapon depends on where it hits an enemy (besides the melee weapons) The least ammount is in the legs (However it will cripple an enemy) and arms. The most is in the chest and head. *'Blow Dart' **Ammo per Magazine: 10 **Ammo Limit: 60 **Damage per Bullet: 20-36 **Cooling Time: 1.3 **Reload Time: 2.0 **Type: Sniper Modes King of the Hill A team will have to hold a certain place for 3 minutes. If someone captures the control point after another team holds it, the first team will lose the control point, and their time limit will hault. First one to capture the control point for a total of 3 minutes win! Category:Games Category:Abandoned Pages Category:Cartoon Network Crossover